


Stalker mode

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, LUV LUV LUV, Pining, Short, baz writes poetry, coffee shop AU, idiots in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Simon has come back to the same coffee shop every day, for a moth now. Not because it was close to his flat or university or work, not because the coffee was exactly mind-blowing, not because he liked the atmosphere of the shop so much. No, it was because, every morning when he came in, there was no one there, but this one guy...Baz and Simon meet at a coffee shop. Hopefully one of them can muster up the courage to ask for a date..





	Stalker mode

Simon has come back to the same coffee shop every day, for a moth now. Not because it was close to his flat or university or work, not because the coffee was exactly mind-blowing, not because he liked the atmosphere of the shop so much. No, it was because, every morning when he came in, there was no one there, but this one guy.  
He was always sitting at the window, chin in his palm, black hair framing his face. He looked so at peace, like a piece of art, like a caught moment in time. He was perfect, handsome, sexy, everything Simon wanted. So he never talked to him. Just continued to come back every day for a moderate coffee and a glimpse of the man. And he was always there. Lately he had a notebook with him. Once, Simon came close enough to his table to catch a glimpse of it. Words were scribbled on the page. He would have loved to read them, but he couldn’t stop or slow down. So he just disappeared into the bathroom and cursed himself for his awkwardness.  
But this morning, he wasn’t sitting at the window, he was standing in front of Simon, ordering his coffee. He was right there, right in front of him. “I would like the usual.”, he said and Simon squealed. Even his voice sounded sexy. The man turned around. “Are you doing ok?”, he asked, with a raised brow. Simon coughed on his own spit. “Yeah. I am fine.” The man just raised his eyebrows even higher, took his coffee and sat down at his normal table. Simon wanted to hit his head against the wall. 

Baz had found the coffee shops a few moth ago. It was close to his work place and he could get a coffee before his shift started. He started thinking about switching the coffee shop (the coffe was not the best, how did you mess that up while running a coffee shop?), but then this guy appeared. All curls and moles and smiles. He stumbled into the shop one morning and kept coming back.  
Baz watched him, eyes hidden behind his hair. That man was so beautiful and clumsy, it was to cry for.  
Once he passed Baz’ table while going to the bathroom and Baz almost spoke to him, almost had gathered all his courage. But then he was gone and Baz had to go to work.  
And today, he got the chance to talk to him, finally had a reason to speak with him, without coming out of nowhere, and he totally blew it. The pretty guy probably thought he was an asshole. Baz wanted to hit his head against the wall.

Simon is early today. Like really early. The coffee shop isn’t even open yet. So he waits, jumping on the spot to keep himself warm. It is getting cold outside, maybe it will snow soon.  
“You are also early?”  
Simon turns around as fast as he can. That voice he remembers, silky and posh. “Yes.”, he breaths out. God he sounds like a Taylor Swift fangirl.  
Simon just stares at the guy for a few more seconds, then notices how creepy the whole thing must seem and turns away. But then the guy takes his notebook out of his bag and Simon can’t help to peek up curiously.  
“What do you write in that journal?”, he asks before he can stop himself. He looks up. “Just notes, when I have ideas for stories or poems.”  
Simon squeals internally. He is a writer, of course he is, going out of his way to be even more perfect and make Simon miserable.  
“That is so cool.”, Simon says and smiles. 

Pretty guy smiles at him. Baz just took out his notebook to pretend he was doing something and now pretty guy was talking to him. Thank god, he was early today.  
“That is so cool.”, the guy says and Baz tries hard not to blush. He doesn’t know if he succeeds.  
“I don’t know. It’s not really good stuff.”, he says.  
“I think it’s impressive. I don’t really know my way around words. They confuse me a lot.” Pretty guy laughs awkwardly and blushes. It’s adorable.  
But then the coffee shop opens and they say and awkward goodbye.

After that day Simon is always early and so is the other guy. After a few days he knows that his name is Baz, that he works there not far away, that he comes from Hampshire and that he is gay. Which is an information that kept Simon awake for nights.  
But today is the day. Today is the day he would ask him out.  
“Hi Baz.”  
“Good morning Simon.”  
Baz is wearing a black coat and he looks like straight out of a movie. Simply perfect.  
“I wanted to ask if… I mean maybe you would like to...”, Simon starts and curses himself. He knows English, why can’t he form coherent sentences?  
“Would you want to get a coffee sometimes?”  
“We are standing in front of a coffee shop, Simon?!” Baz raises his eyebrows and Simon wants to slap himself. Why was he so stupid?  
“Yeah. Of course right. I meant… you know like...”  
Baz laughs and then smiled at him, sweet and honest.  
“Maybe dinner? I know a good burger place nor far from here?”  
“That sounds good.”  
And just like that Simon has a date with the most handsome guy ever. 

“Can I take you home?”, Baz asks and opens his car. Their date was better then he ever had imagined. Baz was still kind of baffled Simon had the courage to ask him, that he even decided to ask him. But there he is, his hands hidden in his jeans, a half smile decorating his face, and all Baz wants to do was kiss him.  
“Sure.” Simon sits down in the car and they continued talking about musicals. Simon was more of a new era kind of guy, while Baz preferred the old ones. “Of course you do.”, Simon says.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean you are so posh. I be you even listen to classical music.”  
“What is so bad about classical music?”  
“Nothing. It just fits you. I like it a lot. I like you.”, Simon says. This time Baz is sure he is blushing.  
“Thanks for taking me home.”, Simon says. He actually wants to beg Baz to kiss him, but that would be creepy and needy.  
“No problem. I had a lovely evening.”, Baz says and smiles. He does that more often now. It looks great on him.  
“Me too.”, Simon says. Maybe he should kiss Baz. He just said he enjoyed the date. He should just kiss him. But then Baz kisses him. And it is all Simon could have ever wished for.

“Can I tell you a secret?”  
They are laying on Simon’s couch, tangled into each other. Baz nods sleepily and plays with Simon’s curls. “What is it love?”  
“I never really liked the coffee there. I just came because I got to watch you.”  
Now Baz laughs, full-heartily. “Gosh, you are such a stalker.”  
“Hey, shut up.” Simon turns around to kiss Baz, because he can do that now, because Baz is his boyfriend.  
“Me too.”  
“What?”  
“I didn’t like the coffee.”  
“Then why did you come back?”  
“Because you were there.”  
“Who is the stalker now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it.  
> \- Missy


End file.
